


Wahrheit [Truth]

by xxKalaxx



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, soulmarks AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxKalaxx/pseuds/xxKalaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a countdown on her wrist. Or, well, it should be a countdown, but her numbers are frozen. </p><p>Unchanging.</p><p>And then, suddenly, they aren't anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wahrheit [Truth]

There are numbers on the inside of her wrist.

A countdown, her mama had called it.

She knew what would happen when the numbers show'd zero; her teachers had explained it to her.

'Meeting your soulmate for the very first time,' they had said ,'It makes you feel worthy, makes you feel like you are the luckiest person in the world.' But if every person had a soulmate, would that not make every person the luckiest person in the world?

She is four, and she does not understand. But how could she?

Her timer had stood still for a long time.

For as long as she remembered, in fact.

'Maybe her soulmate simply isn't born yet.' The doctors had halfheartedly tried to placate her and her Mama.

They both didn't believe that.

She could see it in her Mamas' eyes.

Tsuna knew something went wrong, it must have. Maybe they, whoever they were, did not want to be found?

She had heard her mother cry the for the first time, that night.

\---

002:261:09:17:49

Two years, 261 days, nine hours, seventeen minutes and 49 seconds.

Those numbers are engraved in her heart, so deeply it hurts.

She gets it when she is seven; She'd overheard Mama talking with one of her teachers.

So.

Her soulmate is dead then.

Ok.

That.....

Is unexpected.

She can't....

She can't.

...

The next few weeks she feels as if she were rolled up in bubblewrap; everything is blurry and strangely muted.

Would they, whoever they had been, have liked her?

What would they have been like?

What would they have looked like?

How would they have met?

When she and her Mama go to the market on Saturday, she asks her Mama for something to cover her wrist with.

\---

School is tough. In the second week, Mochida sees her numbers.

Soon, everybody knows.

Dame-Tsuna, they call her. No-Good-Tsuna.

'Not even your soulmate wants you!'

'He went and killed himself, rather than meet you!'

They laugh as they taunt her.

Death is a foreign concept to them, a faraway dream. Most of them had never lost anybody.

Children can be incredibly cruel sometimes.

She is eight, and she hates school.

\---

She is ten, nearly eleven, and her situation has not improved. At all. If anything, it has worsened.

Even her Mama thinks she is a failure now.

She sees it in her eyes, the way she looks at her and shakes her head whenever she brings home another 8% in math, the glances at her covered wrist.

Those are the worst.

Tsuna is ten, nearly eleven, and she is utterly alone.

It's not a nice feeling.

\---

Tsuna is twelve, and when she wakes up, her numbers have begun to count down.

She sits and stares, because this has to be a dream, right? Right?!

But even after hours of carefully watching the numbers drop, they do not stop.

After a week it begins to sink in.

Tsuna is twelve, and somewhere out there, she has a soulmate.

She's not alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written a soulmate AU yet...... It was nagging me, I tell you!


End file.
